


Imagine taking Ahkmenrah out for New Years

by ReverieIsItsPleasure



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: F/M, New Years Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6320344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReverieIsItsPleasure/pseuds/ReverieIsItsPleasure





	Imagine taking Ahkmenrah out for New Years

The cold air nipped at your face. There wasn’t much of a breeze. But the closer you got to Times Square the more the tall buildings lining the streets created a giant wind tunnel. A freezing frigging cold wind tunnel. You glanced over at Ahkmenrah all bundled up in an old gray wool coat and matching beanie. His scarf wrapped snug around his neck, and his hands shoved into the pockets of his jacket. 

 

 

Poor guy. He’s not used to this kind of weather. He looks so different in ‘normal’ clothes. Still hot as hell though. You thought to yourself. 

 

 

“We should be able to see the ball drop from here. We aren’t going to get any closer to Times Square. Trust me.” You explained looking up and down the street. “People have been saving spots there since this afternoon. There’s a bar here that can hook us up though. We can pop in and have a drink or two before midnight. It’ll still be good.”

 

 

“So what exactly is this holiday about again?” Ahkmenrah asked shivering.

 

 

“It’s about celebrating a new year. As of midnight tonight the old year will be over and the new one will begin.” You told him. 

 

 

“Why is so much alcohol consumed?” He asked as he watched a few people stumble around drunk. 

 

 

“Um, I don’t know. I guess because it’s a celebration and people like to drink while they celebrate.” You shrugged. “Have you ever been drunk?” You asked him.

 

 

Ahkmenrah thought for a moment. “I did partake in some wine here and there but it was not proper to become highly intoxicated, especially for a pharaoh.” He answered. A small smile started in the corner of his mouth. He turned, facing you. “Well, there was this one time during the Festival for Sekhmet. I did drink in excess then, under close supervision, of course. I really don’t remember much though.”

 

 

You started laughing. “I promise you will remember tonight. We’re going to take it slow. I was thinking champagne? I told Emily champagne. Although champagne might not be best because the bubbles can go straight to your head. But you gotta do champagne for your first New Years. I don’t know, you seem like a lightweight. We are definitely staying away from hard liquor.” 

 

 

“Lightweight? Please Y/N I assure you I am no lightweight.” He scoffed. 

 

 

“Yeah, sure.” You said as you rolled your eyes. 

 

 

“Oh yes, I forgot. You are an expert at all things alcohol according to the many, many stories of drunken debauchery you’ve told us.” He said glancing at you sideways. 

 

 

“Are you calling me a lush?” You accused him.

 

 

“No, no. Just stating that you have a great deal of experience because of all your ‘adventures’.” He said air quoting ‘adventures’.

 

 

You stuck your tongue out at him. “Oh whatever.”

 

 

“Oh I am so sorry Y/N. Did I offend you? I thought that’s what you were going for, you know, Mistress of Spirits.” He said sarcastically. 

 

 

You gave him a playful shove. “I thought you liked my stories. Ok. Fine. Fine. No more stories for Ahkmenrah.” You said sticking your nose in the air, feigning offense.

 

 

He reached behind you and grabbed your hood and pulled it down over your face. 

 

 

Flailing your arms around you shouted. “Hey!” Then yanked your hood back down and glared at him.

 

 

He had the nerve to look surprised. He turned all around, like he was looking for your assailant. Then held out his arms. “I don’t know what happened?”

 

 

You looked him shaking your head. “You think you are so damn funny.”

 

 

He shrugged, laughing, quite pleased with himself. It was impossible to be mad at him, not that you were. His face had such a unique combination of innocence and darkness you found so fascinating. It was hard to imagine him as a pharaoh, ruling over thousands of people. He was so kind and sweet. He truly cared for the other exhibits in the museum. And he was so curious about everything. The first few days after his release from his tomb he must have touched every single square inch of the museum. And asked a million questions. He did love listening to stories. Everyone’s stories, backgrounds, cultures. It was like he couldn’t get enough. 

 

 

“Come on chuckles. This is the place.” You laughed as you pulled him into a nearby bar. 

 

 

When you walked in, you waved to the bartender. The owner of the bar just so happened to live down the hall from you in the same apartment building. Sometime in passing you mentioned you worked at the museum, her owning a local bar. Once you had this night planned you asked her to hook you up with a bit of VIP treatment if you got her and her family free admission into the museum. The bartender motioned for you to sit at an empty table near the front. You and Ahkmenrah sat down at the table, shedding gloves, hats, scarves and coats. The owner weaved through the people toward your table with a bottle of champagne and two glasses. 

 

 

“Thanks so much, Em. I really appreciate this.” You said. 

 

 

“Oh it’s no problem sweetheart. I’m happy to.” She told you as she placed everything on the table. She opened the bottle and poured both your glasses. “The kids had such a great time the other day at the museum. Thank you so much for that.”

 

 

She looked at Ahkmenrah, he smiled and nodded at her. She turned back to you and winked. “You two have fun.” She giggled as she made her way back through the crowd. 

 

 

You both drank your champagne as you chatted. Akhmenrah asked you a dozen questions about the bar and Times Square. You tried your best to answer them. More than once you caught yourself studying the features of his face. Smiling faintly as he looked around the bar, taking it all in. The way his eyes sparkled. How he bites his lower lip when excited. You were aching to run your fingers through his hair. With the bottle close to gone you noticed a change in his demeanor. He seemed more relaxed, almost giddy. 

 

 

“So when this ball drops, what happens then? Is that it?” Ahkmenrah asked.

 

 

“Pretty much.” You shrugged. “Why?”

 

 

“Oh nothing. It’s just I heard there are traditional things that might happen immediately after the countdown is over.” He hinted. “Things you’ve neglected to mention.”

 

 

You narrowed your eyes at him trying to decipher his words for a moment. “What did Larry tell you?”

 

 

He smirked. “I do not know you mean?”

 

 

“Ahk. Men. Rah. Tell me. What. He said.” You demanded. 

 

 

“Fine, fine.” He said leaning in eyes wide and sparkling. “He said that when you are out with someone during this celebration, after the ball drops you kiss.” 

 

 

“Are you drunk already?” You asked.

 

 

“Pfft, no.” He said taking another swig. “Perhaps.” He chuckled over his glass.

 

 

“Wow. See, like I said. Lightweight.” You laughed. “And yes, some people do kiss at the end of the countdown.” 

 

 

He stared at you over the rim of his glass before taking another drink. You squirmed in your seat from the way he was looking at you. 

 

 

“Maybe you should slow down there alkie.” You teased. 

 

 

“What time is it?” he asked. 

 

 

“Close, we have about 5 minutes.” You answered. 

 

 

“Good, time for one more.” He said pouring more champagne into both your glasses. 

 

 

“If I bring you back plastered Larry is going to kill me.” You groaned as you took a large gulp. 

 

 

“We don’t have to go back to the museum right after.” He said as he downed his glass. 

 

 

You stared at him for a second before finishing your glass as well. “So, then what do you want to do instead?”

 

 

“Do you not live close by Y/N?” He inquired with a smug smile.

 

 

You almost choked on your champagne. “Yeah. Yes I do.” You stuttered. “Why?”

 

 

He looked you up and down, his tongue wetting his lips. He just grinned as he started to put on his hat and gloves. You were just staring at him. Not knowing what to say or think. 

 

 

Did he just ask to go back to my place? Did he seriously hit on me? He’s always been a bit flirty but never like that. Holy balls. You thought as you struggled to put on your coat. 

 

 

Ahkmenrah took your hand as he led you out the door of the bar. The cold air slammed you in the face as soon as you stepped outside. You tried to hide your face in the collar of your coat. Ahkmenrah put his arm around you and pulled you in against his chest. 

 

 

“Better?” He asked. 

 

 

“Much.” You mumbled against him. 

 

 

“You know, there are other ways I can keep you warm Y/N.” He whispered in your ear. 

 

 

You felt your face flush, you knees weaken. “I’m going to have to get you drunk more often.” 

 

 

Just then a small group of people barreled out of the bar, almost pushing you both into the street. Ahkmenrah turned and glared at them. A few apologized, taken aback by the indignant stare they just received. One bellowed “60 seconds!” from the middle of the crowd. You took Ahkmenrah by the arm and moved up the street away from the people he so obviously wanted put to death. You pointed to the giant ball as it started its descent. People all over the streets started counting down. Ahkmenrah’s eyes lit up, a huge smile plastered on his face. 

 

 

30 seconds. 20. He was screaming the countdown. “10…9…8…” You couldn’t help but laugh at how excited he was. His eyes fixed on the ball, yelling at the top of his lungs. It felt so good to bring him this much joy into his life. As cheesy as it sounded it was true. 

 

 

“5…4…3…2…1 Happy New Year!” Everyone screamed. 

 

 

As soon as the ball dropped Ahkmenrah picked you up by the waist and twirled you around. Grabbing his shoulders and holding on for dear life you squealed like an idiot. He set you back down, his hands sliding up your back, your neck, until they were cupping your face. He bent down and brushed his lips against yours, sending shivers down your spine. His first kiss was gentle, tender. The second was deeper, needy. He sucked your bottom lip as he pulled away making your body melt. 

 

 

“Happy New Year Y/N.”


End file.
